


They Can Wait

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I love your writing!!! I see that your requests are open, thought I’d suggest a fic where the reader is waiting for Daryl to get home, wearing a sexy revealing outfit (barely anything) and then Daryl gets home but rick and Glenn and whoever else come home with him and Daryl gets all embarrassed and adorable as the reader seduces him in front of his friends!!! and once they leave sexy time ensues!!Summary: The reader plans a smutty night for her and Daryl, only to be interrupted by yet more Alexandria business when Daryl brings Rick and Glenn home for a meeting. The reader and Daryl haven’t had anytime alone since reaching Alexandria and the reader is desperate to reconnect with him. Daryl walks into the house to find the reader scantily clad in his favorite teddy. He quickly covers you up and the meeting happens. The reader teases Daryl with company in the house and smut ensues when they leave. Daryl pleases her in more ways than one, making up for lost time.





	They Can Wait

  
\-----  
You lit the long-stemmed candles that perched around the living room, peppering the coffee table with rose petals. You looked over into the long mirror that stood opposite you and twirled around, perking your ass up a little as you look yourself over. You were wearing Daryl’s favorite see-through red teddy, the skirt landing halfway up your ass. You were wearing black underwear under it and no bra, only thin lace covering your naked breasts, which was sort of the idea you thought smirking as you adjusted them, pushing them up and out to be more noticeable.

You had been wanting to plan a night with Daryl for so long since you had gotten to Alexandria. But, drama running high between the group and the original settlers had made it hard for you to sleep next to him lately, much less do anything else. He was constantly out working to make things better for the community. And you loved it, you really did. But, you missed him.

You heard the door open and Daryl’s voice called out to you.

“Y/N?” he asked, opening the door and walking inside.

“I’m in here,” you called back, quickly sitting on the table, spreading your legs apart as you posed for him in your revealing teddy.

You heard his boots stomping down the hall and anticipated him finally able to be all over you.

He walked down the hallway and into the living room.

“Hey, Y/N, Rick and Glenn needed to discuss some things. So, I-”

He hit the opening to the living room and saw you there nearly naked on the living room table with your body nearly fully exposed.

He stopped immediately, Glenn running into his shoulder.

“Hey, man watch out…” Glenn said, looking over at what Daryl was staring at and he quickly looked away.

“Okay…” Glenn said, scratching his head awkwardly as he kept his eyes on the opposite wall.

“What’s going on?” Rick’s voice came in as he walked into the house.

He saw you and turned to Daryl, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

He slapped Daryl’s shoulder.

“We’ll be in the kitchen,” Rick said, walking toward the kitchen.

“Hey, Y/N,” Rick said, back turned to you as he raised his arm in the air to wave hi to you.

“Hey, Rick,” you said, slumping at the sight of them.

Daryl walked over to you, taking off his vest and wrapping it swiftly around you, trying to cover you up.

“What are you doin’ Y/N??” he growled a little angry as he looked back over to make sure neither men were looking at you.

You rolled your eyes and pushed your arms into the vest, standing up to face him.

You ran your hands up and down his clothed chest, hungry for his touch.

“What are they doing here?” you whined as his eyes came back to yours at your touch.

“I wanted to treat you, baby… I thought it was our night? They can wait,” you said, looking up at him with pouting eyes.

He smiled, looking you up and down a minute before coming back to your eyes.

He grabbed your chin.

“It won’t take long. I promise, Y/N,” he said, pushing his lips to yours for a harsh, loving, kiss.

You moaned and melted into his body at his kiss.

He pulled his tongue out of your mouth and nudged your nose with his a second before turning and walking into the kitchen.

You watched him walk away your eyes roaming down to that beautiful ass and back up his broad back and shoulders with pure longing.

You smirked to yourself, getting an idea. “You’re right about that,” you said, following him into the kitchen with a plan.

Daryl sat down at the table on the opposite end from Rick, Glenn sat in between them on the little four-seater table.

Daryl looked over at you as you entered the kitchen, looking over at you with confusion.

You smiled at him, walking over to him and sliding your arms around him from behind.

“I’m just going to make something to drink,” you said, kissing his neck slowly before standing back up and looking over at Rick and Glenn.

“Wouldn’t want to disturb the men hard at work,” you said, running your left hand all the way along his shoulders as you walked over to the sink.

Daryl’s eyes followed yours as you walked over to the sink and reached up above it into the cupboard and grabbed a pitcher. His eyes roamed down your body. You looked fucking beautiful wearing his vest and nearly nothing else. His eyes came to your ass and he instantly got hard at the sight of it inside his favorite black panties on you.

You really had gone all out for him. He loved you for that.

He heard Rick talking, unable to take his eyes off you for a second, imagining himself walking over and taking you right there.

“So, Deanna’s on board. But, Spencer… Spencer’s the problem. He won’t listen to reason. He still thinks this town doesn’t need our protection,” Rick said with frustration, opening the meeting at hand.

Daryl forced his eyes back to Rick as he heard you start pouring a few bottles of water into the pitcher.

“Maybe we need to show him. Drop him off out there to fend for himself for few days,” Daryl said, peering over at Rick with no mercy.

“He wouldn’t last an hour let along a few days,” Glenn said, looking over at Daryl.

Daryl looked back at his friend and nodded.

“Maybe we… we try and reason with him. There’s got to be some way to convince him we aren’t the bad guys here,” Glenn said with concerned emphasis, looking over at Rick with hope.

“Agreed,” Rick said.

Meanwhile, you finished mixing a pitcher of pink lemonade from a packet you had found in the inventory.

You poured everyone a glass and dished them out.

Rick nodded and raised the glass to you.

“Thanks,” he said and took a drink.

You smiled and nodded.

Glenn looked up at you and smiled, nodding his head.

“Thanks,” Glenn said, looking back at you with an innocent smile as you turned around to grab yours and Daryl’s drinks.

“Hey,” Daryl growled at Glenn, looking back at you, your ass nearly showing in front of his eyes.

“Eyes front, pizza boy.” He growled.

Glenn looked over at Daryl and raised his arms in innocent surrender.

Rick chuckled, shaking his head a few times before taking a drink.

You twirled around and put Daryl’s glass in front of him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

You stood back up and walked over to the last remaining seat, opposite Glenn and on the left side of Daryl.

You took a sip and put down your drink.

“It sounds like the man just needs to get laid,” you said, laughing a little at everyone’s look they gave you.

You leaned forward and looked into Daryl’s eyes with playful danger, running your hand over to his thigh under the table. You rubbed his cock up and down feeling it grow at your touch. You smiled as you saw the look in his eyes turn dark with only one thing on his mind, you.

“You’d be amazed at what that cures in a man,” you said, smirking at Daryl as you rubbed him a few more times and then leaned back to look at the other men, pulling your hand off him and back to your own lap.

Glenn blushed and looked over at you and then Daryl with a slight smirk on his face.

Rick looked over at you with wide eyes for a second before laughing and nodding in agreement.

“Okay… But, how do we help… with that?” he asked, unable to wipe the smirk off his face as he looked over at Daryl who was just peering at you lost in his own world of thought.

You looked over at Rick and put your hands on the table, clasping them together.

“Well, I was talking to Rosita the other day. She sure wasn’t shy about saying she’d love to test drive that,” you said, smirking as you remembered your conversation with her.

“In fact, I think this could be just the excuse she needs to make a move she already wants to make,” you said, looking pointedly over at Rick.

He nodded, looking down at the table then back at you.

“If it’s somethin’ she wants…” he said.

You nodded.

“I’ll talk to her. See what I can do,” you said to Rick.

You looked over at Daryl who was glaring you down, thinking of who knows what to do to you. You smiled and rubbed your legs together, getting wet at the thought.

Rick nodded.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said.

“If this doesn’t work, we’ll have to try something else. We need to be secure and on the same side,” Glenn said, chiming in.

Daryl stood up.

“My girl will handle it,” he said, glaring you down as he said it.

Rick took Daryl’s cue and stood up as well, Glenn following Rick’s lead standing too.

“Okay. Well, we won’t take up any more of your time,” Rick said, looking to you and nodding politely before looking back at Daryl.

Daryl looked into Rick’s eyes and nodded, looking at Glenn and doing the same. 

“I’ll show ya out,” Daryl said.

Rick and Glenn walked out of the kitchen and waited in the hall for Daryl.

Daryl walked over to you, his glare returning as he whispered into your ear.

“Just you wait, girl,” he growled, creating amazing shivers throughout your body at his breath in your ear.

“I’m sick of waiting…” you said, looking up at him with a look only he knew all too well.

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. You heard him walk them out, talking for another minute before you heard him closed and lock the door.

You heard his steady, heavy, footsteps echoing down the hall as he returned to you. You grabbed all the glasses on the table and brought them over to the sink, dropping them into it carefully.

He walked into the kitchen and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your body from behind and pulling you into him.

His lips landed on the side of your neck and you tilted it immediately further to the side, allowing him more space. He crashed his lips to the side of your neck, kissing it harshly a few times until he felt your body relent into him and you whimper happily. He kissed his way up your neck to your ear as his right hand dropped down in between your legs and into your panties.

He pulled his middle finger up and down your pussy, teasing you as he growled into your ear.

“Ya want me that bad, Y/N? You’re so fucking wet,” he growled, feeling your nectar already slick as ever for him.

You arched your back into his chest and your pussy up into his fingers, looking up at him from his shoulder as you ran your right hand down his right arm.

“Yes. I miss you, baby… It’s been so long,” you complained, looking up at him in pure heat.

“You’re right, it has... Too long,” he agreed.

He pulled his hand out of you and twirled you around in his arms, your ass hitting the edge of the sink.

He cupped your face and looked over into your eyes.

“Been too busy takin’ care of everythin’ and everyone else… I haven’t had time to take care of the one thing most important to me,” he said, looking at you with hard, determined, eyes, looking you up and down in your teddy and his vest.

He gripped your hips and twirled you both around again, walking into you with dark eyes. You walked back and smiled when you felt him push your ass into the table. His hands quickly gripped your ass and inner thighs and pushed you up onto it.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled happily at the feeling of being in his arms again.

“You know I love you for all you do for them, Daryl. I really do. I just miss you,” you said, looking over into his eyes with pure love.

He nodded, his eyes and smile softening for a moment.

“I know ya do, Y/N. I’ve missed ya too,” he said sincerely.

His hands came to the inside of his vest and he pushed them up to massage your barely covered breasts under the red lace.

“Mmm…” You moaned happily, running your hands up into his hair to massage it softly as a thank you.

He leaned into you and whispered into our ear.

“I guess we’ve got some lost time to make up for, huh?” He growled, leaning back and looking into your hazy eyes.

You nodded, shivering at the way he was glaring you down.

He nodded, pushing his hands up to your shoulders and pushing his vest off you. He grabbed it and threw it on the counter behind him, turning back around to view you.

His eyes roamed your body, finally able to appreciate you in all your beautiful glory. His eyes got darker as he watched his hands come trail around your breasts and down to your stomach. He rubbed his big hands around it a minute before trailing his right hand back up to your sternum and slowly pushing you back onto the table, your legs dangling off the edge.

He leaned over you, kneeling his knee in between your legs on the table to do so. He pushed his hands onto the table on either side of you as he glared you down.

You smiled, adjusting for him and brought your hands to the top bottom of his black shirt. You unbuttoned his shirt, quickly, one button at a time until you reached the bottom. You pushed your hands onto his bare chest and pushed them up to his shoulders, tugging at it.

“Take this off, baby. I need to feel you,” you said, looking up at him with the same pout on your face as you tried futilely to take it off yourself.

He smiled and pushed himself off the table, standing over you. He ripped his shirt off, throwing it behind him by his vest and turned around. His muscular arms flexing vividly as he did. You bit your lip with pure lust at the sight.

Before you could say another word he walked back into you and shoved his hands up under your skirt. He grabbed the hem of your panties and pulled them down, leg by leg. They dropped to the floor and he picked them up, inhaling your scent as he put them to his nose.

“Mm!” he growled, sniffing them one more time before turning around and throwing them on his pile of clothes.

He turned back to you and noticed your breathing heavy as you spread your legs for him.

He smiled to himself, running his hands up your naked thighs to your hips. He pushed his hands under your ass, pushing the skirt up, running around to the front to do the same, leaving your ever wet pussy exposed in between your open legs.

He looked over at you as his hands ran up and down your inner thighs, venturing closer to your pussy with every pass.

“Oh… God…Daryl…” you whimpered, starting to rock your hips up and down as you looked up at him with pure need.

He licked his lips a few times and glared you down.

“About time I reward my good girl for all she puts up with,” he said, dropping to his knees in between your legs.

You whimpered again looking down at him with pure want as watched him.

He teased you.

He left hungry, slow, kisses on your inner thighs, slowly making his way up to your pussy.

You groaned in confused agony, looking down at him awaiting those lips on your pussy.

He looked up at you and growled, darkening his eyes as he kissed his way over to your folds. He slowly licked up them and then began to kiss them with his lips, swirling his tongue around inside your shallow end.

“Oh, fuck…” you groaned at the feeling of his tongue as it started to play with your pussy.

He was so fucking good at eating you out, you had never met a man better at it than him.

He pushed his tongue inside you and started to slowly wiggle it up and down, looking up at you as he did.

You slammed your hands down onto the sides of the table, gripping at it with your fingertips as you felt his tongue swimming around inside you.

Your legs started to give way and close in on his face as his tongue started to intensify its movements.

His hands came to the sides of your thighs and pinned them to the table as his tongue came out of you and he looked up at you, licking up your folds and slightly flicking your clit as he did.

You bucked up in pleasant surprise, his hands holding your thighs apart, firmly this time as you bucked again as he flicked your clit again.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’m gonna give ya what ya want…” he said, flicking at your clit from underneath until you answered him.

“Oh, shit!! Daryl?!” you cried out, closing your eyes and rocking your pussy up into his face, rocking your hips up and down happily.

He stuck his tongue down inside your folds and let you rock your pussy up and down it as you concentrated on your high. With each pass he lightly teased your clit, flicking up it before dipping back down into your shallow end.

He watched you fuck his tongue, his cock groaning to be free and inside you.

“Yeah? Ya like that tongue inside that beautiful pussy, Y/N?” he growled, looking up at you with dominance as his hands ran closer to your pussy and pushed his thumbs up and down the outside of it, creating amazing pressure as your rocked your hips up and down.

You moaned happily, “Oh, yeah… Daryl?”

You looked down at him with an urgent need, needing to feel your high. It had been so long since he had pleasured you like this.

He growled and his hands ran up and down your pussy harder and closer still. He pushed his thumbs up on both sides of your clit and held his hands there, diving his tongue back inside you.

He moaned into you, creating amazing vibration and then his tongue let loose inside you wiggling around as fast and deep as he could as his thumbs began to play with your clit, rubbing it back and forth rapidly.

“Oh, shit…. Oh god…” you moaned, closing your eyes and concentrating on the amazing feeling as you rocked your pussy up and down fast and with more need.

His lips came up and suctioned onto your clit, harshly sucking on it before his tongue rapid fired onto it, flicking it as fast as he could.

“Oh, shit… Right there!” you cried out, loving the feeling and feeling yourself climbing.

He moaned purposefully into you and tongued your clit faster and harder, sucking on it harshly until you arched your body and came for him.

“Fuck!! Yes! Daryl!!” you cried out loudly, cumming so hard for that damn tongue of his.

You felt the rush run through every cell in your body and you groaned as he slowly sucked on your clit, while you convulsed under him, experiencing the most amazing orgasm.

“Oh shit, baby… You’re so good at that…” you groaned looking down at him as he lowered his tongue back down to dive inside you and lap up your juices.

He growled into your pussy, loving the taste of you. You rocked up into him again in surprised pleasure that his vibration caused.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily, running your hands down to massage his hair in thanks.

When he was finished lapping up your sweet nectar he pulled his tongue out of you and softly kissed your clit.

He looked up at you with you all over his lips and smiled at the sight of you, so beautiful as you stared back down at him in pure bliss.

He kissed his way up your body, climbing back over you on the table until he was over you again. He kissed his way up your neck and chin until he found your lips. He pushed his tongue inside you and grabbed your tongue, rolling it around ever so slowly and passionately.

You moaned happily into his kiss, following his tongue around and around, bringing your hands up to his bare chest which you rubbed up and down with fervor.

He pulled his tongue out of you and looked down at you with a cocky smile.

“Anything for my girl…” he said, pushing his tongue back into your mouth for another long, dominant, kiss.

When he was finished he climbed off the table and reached his hand out to you.

You took it and hopped off the table, your legs a little wobbly from the intensity of his tongue’s actions.

He held and stabilize you with a wider smirk as he watched you stumble forward a little into him.

“Come here,” he said, pushing you back onto the table.

You sat down again as he walked in between your legs. You wrapped your legs around his waist, wrapping your arms around his neck, and pulled him into you. He stepped back with you in his arms, his hands holding your body firmly into his under your ass.

You smiled happily into his eyes and kissed him sweetly as he walked you both out of the kitchen and down the hall to your bedroom.

You rolled your tongue around his, so happy to be in his arms again and headed to your bed. You moaned happily when he brought you into your room and shut the door, pushing you against it in his arms.

His tongue took control and he dominantly swirled it around yours, knowing the way you liked it. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders tighter and pulled him into you further. Daryl growled into your kiss, biting your tongue a little bit as he took deeper control of your tongue, swirling it around even deeper and with more need. He twirled you both around and walked you over to the bed, setting you down onto the edge of it.

He pulled his tongue out of your mouth and slowly began to trail down your chin to the side of your neck. You turned it happily allowing him more room as his tongue sucked and swirled up and down your neck, heating you up for him again.

You moaned his name and ran your hands down his bare chest to his clothed cock, rubbing it up and down and moaning again when you felt how hard he was for you.

You got so wet just thinking about him inside you and on top of you.

He groaned at your touch, harshly biting your neck before sucking on it, leaving his mark.

“Mmm…” you moaned, loving the feeling it created throughout your body.

You ran your hands up to the button of his jeans and popped it open, unzipping him slowly. His kiss trailed back over to your lips, he looked at you as he pushed his lips onto yours, pushing his tongue back in your mouth grabbing it with need. 

You pushed his pants down off his ass and they fell to the ground, his cock popping up immediately for you.

His kiss intensified swirling around your tongue faster as he felt his cock break free and your hands on his stomach. You ran your hands up and down his stomach a few times, swirling your tongue around his happily as you ran your hands over to grab his cock. You pumped his huge cock up and down moaning into his kiss at the feeling of it.

He groaned and bit your tongue, grabbing hold of it and sucking it down as he pulled his lips off you.

You looked over into his eyes with a playful smile as you dropped your hands and scooted back on the bed.

“Come and get me, baby…” you said, looking up into his eyes which darkened at the sight of you crawling away from him.

He kicked out of his boots and pants and climbed quickly up the bed following you with determined eyes.

He quickly crawled into you, in between your legs, eagerly bumping his body up into yours, bumping his nose with yours accidentally.

You giggled and smiled at the sight of how eager he was for you.

He nudged his knees under your inner thighs, fitting into you like clockwork as if it were just yesterday you were together.

He looked down at you with softer eyes a moment as he took you in, his beautiful girl.

He nudged his nose up into your purposefully this time and looked deep into your eyes.

“You know I love you, right?” he said.

You smiled and melted for him.

“I know, Daryl… I love you too,” you said, looking up into his eyes with pure admiration.

He nodded, closing his eyes a moment as he nuzzled his nose around yours and left you a sweet, short, kiss.

He looked down into your eyes as he pivoted his body’s weight to his left forearm, allowing his right hand to slid down in between your body’s and grab his cock. He grabbed it and slowly traced your folds, which were so wet for him again. His eyes darkened at the feeling.

You ran your hands up and down his shoulders, softly, awaiting him.

He slowly pushed his cock inside you, stretching you out as he did.

Your hands immediately gripped his shoulders and your body arched up as you took him in.

“Daryl…” You moaned as he entered you, feeling so fucking good.

You started to rock your hips up and down, slowly stretching yourself out with his cock.

Daryl smirked at your eagerness and pushed his body down onto you, pushing his right forearm back to the other side of your head and shifting his weight as he pressed his body on top of yours.

“Oh god… I missed you…” you groaned, loving the feeling of his weight on you and his cock digging even further inside.

He looked down at you and smiled starting to slowly pump in and out of you.

He hit your hilt, trying to push himself all the way inside and you groaned in slight pain, looking up at him for help.

He nudged his nose into your chin, pushing your head to the side and whispering into your ear.

“I’ll help ya, darlin… I know just how my girl needs it,” he growled, pushing his lips to the side of your neck and devouring your skin with his tongue and teeth.

You wrapped your hands around his neck and moaned happily as he started to lay hot, sweet, kisses up and down your neck. His tongue on you felt amazing! You get wetter with each kiss and slowly started taking him in easier with every push.

“Oh, baby… You feel so good…” you moaned into his ear, kissing his neck in thanks as your body started to rock up and down at a steady pace with his.

You found a rhythm together. He hit into you deeper with every pass until he pushed all the way inside.

He growled into your skin as he pushed into you as far as he could and rapidly hit up into you a few times.

“Oh, Oh!” you cried out, instantly getting more turned on as he hit into you so deep and hit your clit.

He repeated his motion and leaned up over you to take in your reaction.

He hit into your hilt and hit into you rapidly hitting you up and down into the bed below you.

“Oh, shit! Yeah!” you cried out, looking up at him pleading for him to continue.

His eyes turned even darker and he started to fuck you faster and harder, glaring you down as he did.

“Oh, fuck, baby… Yeah…” you moaned rocking your pussy up and down his cock, faster still only to be hit right back into the bed.

“Yeah… Ya like that, baby?” he growled as he fucked you harder, pinning you to the bed and grinding up and down your pussy.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!” you cried out looking up at him as you cried out to him and starting to rock up and down onto his hips faster still.

“Baby… I’m so close… Don’t stop…” you moaned feeling your high coming, the one only he could give you.

He growled and nodded, fucking harder and faster still.

He started fucking you faster and hitting your clit with every quick, deep, pass as he fucking you into the bed.

You heard the wooden headboard slamming against the back wall as he fucked you. You looked up at him and gripped his neck as he took you there, slamming his cock in and out of you so hard and fast, hitting your spot with every pass.

He was gorgeous on top of you so determined to make sure you came first, he always did. It made him even sexier to you.

You rocked your hips up and down quickly with his, your breathing turning short as you felt yourself climbing that final hill.

You were a whimpering mess and your grip on him started to falter as you rocked up and down faster.

He noticed you were close.

He pushed his right hand onto your forehead and pinned it to the bed, needing to watch your face.

He thrust his cock into you faster and faster as hard as he could until he slammed his cock deep inside you again and you came for him.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! Baby!?!” you cried out as you came in confused bliss, arching your body up and locking it as your orgasm hit you like a hurricane. 

He growled deep in his throat at the feeling of your pussy convulsing over his cock.

Daryl couldn’t hold out any longer. He pinned you back onto the bed and hit your hilt, jackhammering into you.

“Oh… Fuck… Yeah, Baby….” you whimpered between hits, moaning unstoppably as you felt him invade you in the best way.

His hand on your forehead pinned you down harder as his cock fucked you faster.

He fucked you and fast as he could until he growled and slamming his cock deep inside you and exploded.

“Oh… Fuck!... Y/N!!” he cried out loudly, slowly hitting deeply into you as he came so hard and long inside you.

He closed his eyes as he came, loving the feeling as it hit him so hard.

He slowly hit as deeply into you as he could while he experienced his high.

You moaned happily as the feeling and watching him cum inside you.

You ran your hands up into the back of his hair and massaged it roughly as you both felt the amazing feeling course through your bodies.

He hit into your hilt and his body dropped on top of yours. He buried his head into the side of your neck, his heart racing and his breathing heavy as it course through him.

He kissed your neck slow and sweet a few times, lovingly as he came down.

You ran your hands to his back as you hugged him into you, running your fingertips up and down his sweaty back, lovingly.

You two laid there a few minutes enjoying the feeling of each other in every sense of the word. After a few minutes of silence, Daryl slowly kissed your neck again before pulling out of you and rolling over on his back beside you.

You looked over at you with a look of pure bliss as he felt his breathing starting to steady, finally.

You smiled and the look on his face, so happy you could do that to him.

You rolled over and straddled his stomach, leaning over him. Your hair fell around your face as you pushed your hands to his chest and leaned over to ghost his lips with yours.

“Let’s do it again,” you said with a playful smirk.

He chuckled and brought his hands to your ass, which he rubbed roughly and with dominance.

“Girl, I’ll fuck you anyway you want…” he growled, his eyes turning dark.

Your smirk widened and you leaned in to give him a slow kiss.

You leaned and looked deep into his eyes, serious with love now.

“You know you’re the only one I ever want,” you said, kissing him again.

You detached and he nodded and smiled a sweet smile.

“I know,” he said looking up at you in awe a moment as his smile turned brighter. 

He lifted his hand up and tucked the hair that had fallen behind your ears, running his hand up to softly caress the side of your face.

“I promise I’ll be around more… I’ll make time,” he said, running his hands to your thighs which straddled him.

He looked up at you as serious as ever.

You smiled and laid down on top of him, nuzzling your face into the side of his neck.

You smiled as you felt his big, strong, arms wrap around you, hugging you firmly into him as if you were going to float away.

“That’s all I want, Daryl. I just want you,” you said, kissing his neck again before cuddling into him.

“I love ya, Y/N…” Daryl said, turning to kiss your forehead.

You looked up into his eyes and smiled wider.

“I love you too, Daryl,” you said, smiling as you watched him lower his lips back to yours for another loving kiss.

The two of you spent the rest of the night loving on each other.

You sighed as you felt his lips come back to yours, wishing it would always be this way.

You loved your redneck and you were so happy to reconnect with him…


End file.
